


Just Like This

by S_weet_pie



Series: I'll grant your wishes come true [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Companion story of Mash Mellow, D-Class Highschool AU 2nd year, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness, humor alayness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_weet_pie/pseuds/S_weet_pie
Summary: Ini semua bermula karena Sakuma-Sensei hampir dilarikan ke rumah sakit jiwa, Miyoshi adu pancho dengan Hatano, dan Kaminaga yang terpeleset karenanya. 
“KEMBALIKAN HATANO SEPERTI SEMULAAA!” 
Memang mereka lebih baik seperti ini saja.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miyophelias Ornellynassia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Miyophelias+Ornellynassia).



> Joker Game adalah novel milik Koji Yanagi, diadaptasi anime oleh Production I.G, dan diadaptasi manga oleh Nito Subaru, sama sekali bukan milik saya. Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk memenuhi harapan perikues dan tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi apa pun.

 

“Kaminaga sejatinya tidak suka yang putih, mulus, dan seksi. Dia sukanya yang imut, nakal, dan eksotik.”

 

—Miyoshi, 16 _years old_ , **_single_**. _No_ _roommate_.  

 

*

 

 

_I’m just saying, you and I might not be the best thing._

 

Ketika Kaminaga tenang mendendang hal itu, kilat senang nakal membuat kesal di matanya teriring kedikan bahu kasual, Hatano menendang lututnya. _We won’t be._

Pernyataan itu berkaitan dengan situasi dan kondisi yang mereka ciptakan dalam kelas.

Semua anggota kelas D, kecuali objek yang jadi prahara keributan dan sering membuat Sakuma-Sensei dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat karena epilepsi mendadak saking stressnya karena kerusuhan mereka lebih ringsek dari _Tom and Jerry_ , sudah lelah.

_Tom-Jerry_ mereka selalu _skinship_. Yup, gontok-gontokan, gelundungan selapangan, saling mencekik dan diselamatkan Sakuma- _Sensei_ yang ganti tercekik sampai pingsan karena mencoba melerai mereka.

Tom-Jerry mereka selalu bermulut mesra. Akan lebih baik jika hanya absensi seisi ragunan atau sekedar, tapi  semburan “Pendek Brengsek!”, “Bajingan Ketinggian!”, “Keparat!”, “Bangsat!”, “IDIOT!”, “MULUT GOT!”,   dan raungan biadab lainnya yang butuh bunyi _boo peep_ sensor tak terhentikan.

_Well_ , mereka cukup akrab jika merisak sang guru. Namun jika ditelaah riwayat aktifitas harian kelas D, semua juga kompak saat merisak Sakuma.

 Mereka berdua (terang-terangan dengan jantan menyatakan) bukan kawan akrab— _Tuhan, itu hanya khayalan_.

Ketua kelas D, Miyoshi, yang harus bertanggung jawab jika sang guru terancam dilarikan ke rumah sakit jiwa, membetik ide brillian (coret: gila) seperti yang waktu itu Jitsui kemukakan.

Amari berkomentar, Miyoshi yang serius menyusun rencana reformasi seraya mengudap keripik kentang (kesenangan tabunya) harus berhenti duduk dekat jendela. Cahaya matahari bikin jidatnya bercahaya.

Fukumoto melarikan Amari ke rumah sakit terdekat karena matanya kena sambit sumpit (di dunia ini, hanya Miyoshi memakan kudapan instan dengan sumpit agar tangannya tidak kotor). Sakuma yang medapati Amari diposisikan seruangan dengannya, merinding dengan presisi sambitan akurat Miyoshi usai diceritakan oleh Fukumoto apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Sakuma ingin terharu karena Miyoshi mementingkannya sampai seperti itu, tapi ia juga ingin marah padanya karena tidak seharusnya menyakiti Amari sampai seperti ini. Toh hanya canda biasa.  

“Sensei, sendirian di rumah sakit dan tidak ada perempuan yang menjenguki? Kasihan, pasti kesepian tanpa sentuhan perempuan, hahaha— ** _AH_**.”

—setangkai batang bunga tertancap di dahi Amari. Darah meluncur lalu mengucur deras.

Sekarang Sakuma mengerti mengapa Miyoshi melakukan itu pada Amari, dan dalam sendunya sunyi berharap murid kebanggaannya itu mampu mencari solusi untuk  kedua murid biang rusuh kelas D.

Sang guru berbaring miring, pura-pura tidak kenal pemuda yang berbaring di ranjang sebelahnya.

 

“Sudah, Amari! Sudah, jangan bicara apa pun lagi! Aku mengerti!”

 

“Fukumoto, aku belum mati.” 

 

*

 

Esok lusa—setelah _GRAND STRATEGY_ difiksasi Miyoshi, jam pelajaran olahraga mereka terpaksa digabung lagi dengan kelas lain. Sebagian para siswa kelas D yang telah berganti baju berjalan masuk ke lapangan dan memulai pemanasan seraya menunggu siswa-siswi kelas lain datang.

Miyoshi tersenyum—menyaingi matahari pagi berseri-seri—melihat mata Amari disilang kassa dan plester X. “Aku mengerti mengapa matamu ditutup dengan plester X seperti itu.”

“Ini gara-gara kau, Miyoshi.” Amari mendengus rendah.

Jitsui yang mengerti mengapa Miyoshi tertawa sedemikian geli, menyahut dengan senyum tanpa dosa, “Ini karma karena kau selalu memerhatikan para perempuan kelas sebelah setiap pelajaran olahraga.”

“Itu tidak dosa selama tidak tergoda,” sergah Amari.

 Hatano menyeringai memandang dahi Amari. “Aku mengerti mengapa dahimu disilang plester X.”

“Itu gara-gara Sakuma- _Sensei._ ” Amari mengabaikan tatapan kematian yang Sakuma hunjamkan padanya, kemudian tersenyum penuh haru. “Kalian dengar itu? Hatano mengkhawatirkanku.”

“Bukan, BakAmari,” tanggap Hatano kalem, “itu X untuk kebodohanmu.”

Odagiri sigap memijit layar sentuh ponselnya. “X, _NO FOR BAKA_! Wara-wara-wara.”

Amari tertohok. Dia mengungsi ke pojok, kesepian tanpa sepasang _bromance_ -nya yang belum selesai berganti baju olahraga.

Dia melewatkan betapa menyeramkannya adu pancho Miyoshi yang  menantang Hatano dengan alasan dia ingin membuktikan dirinya adalah lelaki macho, pancho dimenangkan dengan penuh kecurangan oleh Miyoshi,  dan hukuman Miyoshi untuknya.

Yang Amari dengar memecahkan ketenteraman lapangan adalah geraman Hatano.

Disusul suara kegelapan halus Jitsui (“Kau ingin melihatnya menderita seperti mata-mata masokis yang ditangkap British SIS demi mendapat klarifikasi pengkhianatan kementerian luar negeri, ‘kan, Hatano- _san_?”), suara lembut nan berbisa Miyoshi (“Tidakkah kaukesal karena dia selalu mengganggumu dan bilang kau akan pendek selamanya, Hatano?”), dan Sakuma yang menjadi pengkhianat kebaikan umat manusia.

Terlalu lama menjadi guru tak ubahnya pion anjing militer dikorbankan, ternyata membuat Sakuma berevolusi jadi seperti ini.

“Odagi—mfffmh!”

Sayangnya, yang dijadikan target, tidak melihat Amari dibekap oleh Odagiri (pengkhianat 2),  kakinya diinjak Miyoshi, dan Fukumoto (pengkhianat 3) berdiri menjulang menutupi dirinya yang dibungkam paksa.

Sakuma (pengkhianat 1) melirik Hatano yang dilihatnya memasang wajah kasual—mendelik bahkan—ketika berpandangan dengan satu dari sepasang pemuda yang menginvasi sebidang lapang sekolah mereka.  Sejujurnya dia ragu rencana Miyoshi akan efektif, tapi—

Tazaki berhenti melangkah. Heran dengan posisi tidak normal Fukumoto yang menutupi dempetan ketiga teman sekelasnya. Dia cukup cermat, jika saja senyum Jitsui kemudian tidak membuat pandangannya (hatinya) tertambat.

Kaminaga menyeringai—mengerti benar betapa mengesalkan dirinya seperti biasa yang membuat mata Hatano iritasi. Dia baru buka mulut untuk menyapa dan menimbulkan percik konflik—

 

“Kaminaga!”

 

—di sebelah sang guru, Hatano mengangkat lengan—melambai padanya seperti di asrama tiap dia minta tambah semangkuk nasi lagi pada Fukumoto yang selalu menawarkan (dan diam-diam Kaminaga hobi merutuki koki  asrama mereka karena selalu bisa membuat Hatano berekspresi se-OOC itu padanya). (1)

Suara yang biasa mencaci maki dirinya kini begitu renyah menyuarakan namanya. Pipinya terlekuk terlihat sebegitu empuk. Matahari meleleh di kulit dan rambut—halusnya, Kaminaga tahu—seperti legitnya karamel. Senyumnya, cengirannya, tawanya— _astaga_ Kaminaga tak tahu lagi apa itu sebenarnya—

Kaminaga, lelaki yang merasa tampan sejagat, jatuh terpeleset disengat syok berat.

 

“KAMINAGAAA!”

 

Pahlawan memang selalu terlambat. _Poor_ Amari. _Poor_ Tazaki.

Dua sejoli—dua karibnya itu bergegas menghambur untuk menolongnya yang jatuh nyusruk dengan hidung lebih dulu menghantam lapangan.

Klarifikasi: kalau yang memanggilnya seraya melambai begitu ceria adalah gadis manis dengan suara imut, Kaminaga yakin dia tidak akan _terjatuh_.

 

*

 

Kalau ada yang patut disalahkan atas kondisi memprihatinkan Kaminaga, ialah situasi yang dikondisikan oleh rencana diprakarsai (pasti Miyoshi, bertaruh demi nyawa merpati putih) dengan baik di mana Hatano selalu jadi subjek yang merongrongnya siang-malam.

Tiga kali dalam sehari, Hatano berekspresi (seperti orang konstipasi, dikutip dari desis stress Kaminaga) memanggilnya seperti itu.

Kaminaga memecah rekor terpeleset yang bisa seseorang lakukan dalam satu hari—dan bahkan seminggu kemudian, karena Kaminaga tidak pernah tidak kejang (atau yang di balik gugus rusuknya berdentang kencang) karena panggilan Hatano padanya.

 

“KEMBALIKAN HATANO SEPERTI SEMULAAA!”

 

Gebrakan meja dan geraman murka Kaminaga di kelas tiga, dianggap angin senja yang tersepoi  sambil lalu. Sakuma menegurnya, berkata jika ia ingin menyampaikan aspirasi kelas, harus dilakukan dengan aksi super damai dan tidak mengganggu keberlangsungan kegiatan belajar-mengajar.

Kaminaga sudah berusaha untuk membuat _mood_ Hatano jelek, menyebut pendek-brengsek-pendek, sebelas sentimeter, bahasa ragunan, bahasa tawanan, bahasa anak jalanan, tapi Hatano tetap saja menatapnya—lebih mengerikan lagi—jauh lebih polos dari gadis-gadis manis yang biasa Kaminaga godai selagi ia punya waktu.

 

“Aku ingin berdamai denganmu, Kaminaga,” ucap Hatano, dengan kedua tangan bersatu di depan dagu, bilur sinar senja terpercik ke airmuka yang menguyup dan mata yang bercahaya karenanya. (1)

_Sampah. Damai dan Hatano tidak pernah akan bersinkronisasi bahkan jika Finding Nemo menginvasi bumi._

 

“Aku—“ Kaminaga terpana. Sadar ia pasti ditipu seketika dia menampar diri dalam hati, lalu nyaris histeris memandangnya sengeri mata-mata tertipu perangkap British SIS yang memalsukan peta penjara, “kau yang sekarang bahkan lebih mengerikan dari Valak, Hatano!”

_BRURGH_

Kaminaga terguling jatuh dari meja karena Hatano menendang meja hingga menyodok keras perutnya. Dia baru akan melonjak dan menderai air mata drama untuk memeluk Hatano, ketika yang bersangkutan berlari secepat kilat ke luar kelas.

Oke, Kaminaga tahu itu yang pasti sangat diskenario. Mana mungkin respons _paling halus_ yang pernah ia ucapkan pada Hatano dapat membuat yang bersangkutan lari menderai airmata dengan lari yang jika ini tayangan romansa komedi, sudah sangat _slow motion_. Memang ini _manga shoujo_ —ah. Ini pasti skenario Jitsui!

Di pojokan belakang kelas, Miyoshi tertawa keji bersama Jitsui yang menggambar manga shoujo (dua orang ini layak dijadikan inspirasi).

Sakuma yang tidak lagi memerhatikan Odagiri dan Fukumoto menghapuskan papan tulis untuk dipakai besok, menatap datar pada murid yang dijebak Joker Game seisi kelas—untung saja kali ini dia pun seorang pemain.

 

“Kaminaga, _Sensei_ kurangi nilai afektifmu karena tidak mau berbaikan dengan teman.” –Sakuma.

“Ini mulai terlihat seperti adegan shoujo, di mana sang protagonis meragukan kesungguhan perasaan seseorang yang mencintainya.” –Jitsui.

“Rusak sudah reputasi _playboy_ kaya hati, kaya harta, kaya rupa, Kaminaga.” –Miyoshi.

Plung. “Bahkan Valak tak pernah kautolak, Kaminaga.” –Odagiri.

“Sudah, Kaminaga! Jangan bicara apa pun lagi!” –Fukumoto.

 

Kaminaga mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga berantakan. Benar-benar tidak flamboyan, tapi sesungguhnya tetap tampan. Menatap dan meratap pada kedua _bromance-_ nya yang mulutnya dilakban dengan _lakban_ tak kasatmata, entah ancaman macam apa yang membuat mereka jadi pengkhianat.

(Padahal dari dulu mereka yang paling pertama berkhianat darinya juga).

 

“Hatano tidak akan begitu jika bukan kalian yang membuatnya seperti itu!”

“ _Kau_ yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu,” elak yang lain begitu kompak.

Kaminaga bangkit dengan telapak tangan membanting meja yang semena-mena ditubruk ke perutnya. “Tidak adil! Aku dijebak dalam konspirasi—“

 

“Oke, Tuan yang telah membuat karat di hati baja Hatano, apa kau punya bukti?” potong Miyoshi dengan senyum terlalu tenang.

 

Kaminaga menoleh pada kawannya, memohon bantuan.

Tazaki berpaling ke luar jendela. Ah, cantiknya merpati (sebenarnya: burung pipit) yang terbang bebas.

Amari menatap ke langit-langit ruangan. _Kaminaga, maafkan aku. Pekalah, aku masih ingin hidup. Disambit sumpit saja sudah cukup._

 

Kaminaga dengan roman wajah menggelap, menendang meja dan kursi yang menjadi sebab seisi kelas senyap, melirik dingin yang seharusnya membuat mereka semua merinding alih-alih dibalas senyum dingin.

Ketika pemuda itu melangkah pergi, semua yang tersisa membiarkan senyum geli terukir di wajah mereka.

 

*

 

Selama seminggu yang merupakan perwujudan neraka kekinian, pagi-pagi sekali setiap Kaminaga masuk kelas, selalu ditemukannya Hatano yang rajin datang pagi karena biasa berlatih untuk ekstrakulikuler basketnya, menyapanya seperti pagi seminggu di lapangan olahraga, jam istirahat, ketika Sakuma- _Sensei_ sengaja memasangkan mereka dalam satu kelompok, dan saat berpapas dalam kelas sehingga Kaminaga selalu pias.

Namun di akhir minggu, sejak peristiwa itu, Hatano tidak lagi ekspresif padanya. Kaminaga bahkan tidak seperti refleksi bayang yang tertuang di kaca, dia benar-benar dianggap tidak ada.

Kaminaga tidak memias, ia memanfaatkan jeda itu untuk menghirup napas lega tanpa perlu terjengkang mempermalukan dirinya hanya karena panggilan belaka.

Hari Senin berikutnya, setelah rongrongan dan godaan bajingan di asrama dari yang lain sepanjang hari libur karena Hatano menjauhinya dengan mengurung diri di kamarnya sendiri—

(“Kurasa kau melukai perasaannya terlalu dalam, Kaminaga.”

“BakAmari, kapan Hatano punya perasaan.”)

—yang sesungguhnya menyebabkan Kaminaga didera kelegaan sekaligus kesepian tak terjelaskan, kali ini Hatano tidak menyapanya.

Kaminaga berniat mengembalikan Hatano seperti semula. Seperti Pendek Brengseknya, Hatano-nya  yang biasa. Jadi dia akan menoyor atau menyelepet Hatano sampai waras seperti sedia kala dan mereka bisa rujuk untuk gontok-gontokan, sebelum yang lain terlanjur datang dan ia kehilangan kesempatan bicara.

Namun Kaminaga terkesima—tidak, tidak, dia hanya tercenung di pintu karena Hatano menaruh dagunya pada kedua lengan terlipat di atas meja. Mata melebar melihat yang merampas napasnya.

Kaminaga sering bermanis kata pada para calon wanita. Tidaklah baik hawa-hawa dunia menyambut tekukur pipit dengan cemberut seakan sedang sakit perut, alangkah indah bila mereka selalu tersenyum seperti semburat pagi matahari yang  menyepuhkan rona jelita di cakrawala.

Jadi seharusnya tidak ada alasan untuk Kaminaga tertegun bila mendapati si pendek mencebik bibir lebih jelek dari manyun paruh penguin, pipi yang kian tergembung serupa kembangan balon di dasar perutnya tatkala melihatnya, dan mata yang menyipit tertekan pipi ketika memutar bola mata—tak sudi menatapnya yang mematung di depan pintu. (2)

 

Kaminaga mengenyahkan bersitan ide untuk menghantamkan kepala ke pintu. Siapa tahu dia masih bermimpi, sampai termimpi-mimpi melihat mimpinya jadi nyata.

Mimpinya adalah gadis imut cemberut dan Kaminaga akan mencubit manis pipinya untuk merayunya agar tidak (semakin) cemberut begitu imut. Ralat, Hatano tidak membuat mimpinya jadi nyata. Hatano tidak imut-imut sekalipun mirip semut minta diinjak.

Definisi terkini—dan selalu tetap seperti ini—ialah Hatano amit-amit dan Kaminaga sangat ingin meremas gemas pipinya sampai melar sehingga ia akan disambit tendangan maut ala jurus rahasia ksatria gurun mengamuk.

 

“Kau yang paling mengerti—”

Kaminaga beranjak mendekat, mengacak pelan rambut dengan model yang bikin tukang salon meratap durjana di malam purnama namun juga terlihat seperti karamel meleleh ketika cahaya sayup dari jendela membelai tiap helai lembutnya seraya mendesah lelah.

“—kita tidak bisa berdamai, tidak sesederhana itu.”

 

Hatano mendongak,  berjenak menatap Kaminaga yang muram di antara sela jejari menari menyisiri rambutnya sehingga dahinya tersingkap—elusan ibujari Kaminaga di keningnya yang didesing pening karena hukuman atas dimanipulasi kekalahan toh mengurangi sedikit kadar penatnya—dan dia menyangga pipi dengan telapak tangan. Menyeringai tipis—tidak bisa melihat sorot matanya yang berkhianat.

Kaminaga menyentil dahi pemuda yang dibingkai untai rambut serupa V terbalik dengan seringai senakal kancil mengelabui buaya, tidak marah tatkala Hatano menepis tangannya, malah merasa lega.

“Enyahlah, Kaminaga. Akui saja kaukalah karena sudah lelah, agar semuanya lebih mudah—kalau kau memang sebegitu rendah.”

Hatano menyerap lirikan yang menurunkan suhu ruangan tertuju padanya dan mengembang seringai pemainnya. Yang ekspresi itu instan lenyap ketika mereka mendengar percakapan teman-teman sekelas mereka sampai mereka masuk kelas, tergantikan ekspresi sialan seperti saat Kaminaga baru datang tadi.

Kaminaga terbelalak ketika Hatano mengulangi skenario manga shoujo Jitsui—mungkin ada kehubungannya karena dia datang dengan Miyoshi dan yang lainnya, dan tak lama terdengar gelak tawa sialnya di koridor depan kelas D.

“Hatano menggemaskan, ya?” tanya Miyoshi, penuh pengertian—dan kejahanaman—pada Kaminaga yang mendelik tak ramah padanya.

 

Yang lain mendapati Kaminaga beranjak untuk membenturkan kening ke muka mejanya sendiri sembari memeluk perutnya yang barusan dihantam meja Hatano. Mereka tidak bersimpati, malah sepenuh hati menertawakannya.

 

(Yap. Lebih baik ia menikahi benda mati daripada Kaminaga meredefinisi eksistensi Hatano dalam berbagai arti, karena tidak ada lagi definisi lebih tepat selain Pendek Brengsek- _nya_.)

 

*

 

Dua minggu. Bisa jadi sebentar lagi ia terjun ke neraka, karena mungkin Kaminaga telah sampai di ambang pintu menyadari permainan masih berlangsung seperti semula.

Kecurigaannya meruncing dengan kesadaran Hatano mulai menikmati permainan yang seharusnya merupakan hukuman untuknya sendiri.

Kaminaga dalam hati mencibir ketika melihat trio 160 cm kelas D lagi yang berlari bersamaan dengan kloter siswi-siswi kelas sebelah. Entah karena iri dengan keberuntungan teman-temannya, atau karena melihat seorang gadis tersipu saat Hatano yang kasual berlutut menalikan tali sepatu siswi tersebut yang tak sengaja terburai.

Untung saja guru olahraga telah belajar dari pengalaman untuk cepat meniup peluit, agar insiden modus pingsan ke pelukan murid-murid kelas D tidak lagi terjadi.

Dan omong-omong, Kaminaga mengenal pemuda yang kini berlari melesat melawan arus angin—seberani pesawat menerjang deru teramat kencang angin dan berlapis-lapis awan—dari sejak sekolah menengah pertama sampai sekarang kelas dua sekolah menengah atas.

Dia terbiasa melihat seberapa lambat Hatano berlari. Jika ia yang menggoda, Kaminaga tahu betapa buas Hatano akan menerjangnya, sampai mereka bergulat dan betapa malang debu digilas mereka yang bergulingan di atasnya. Karena itulah, seharusnya tak ada yang berubah.

Tidak ketika ketiga temannya terengah, Hatano yang tentu saja menyelesaikan _sprint_ lari memecah rekor lari tercepat di kelas mereka dan rekornya sendiri terakhir kali, terengah sesaat dengan mata coklat dibingkai sealir keringat menemukan pandangan tak antusiasnya.

Kaminaga samar berniat membelalak. Dia akan benar-benar memiting mati Hatano jika ekspresi sial itu memelesetkan jantungnya sampai terlengser dari rusuknya.

Namun _sprinter_ kelas D itu acuh tak acuh padanya. Ringan berlari dan melompat-lompat kecil untuk pendinginan kakinya yang telah berlari secepat macan menerkam mangsa, melemaskan tubuh dengan memutarkan pinggulnya ke depan lalu ke belakang dan ke depan lagi berulang-ulang—sial, itu gerakan binal dan terlalu sensual—dengan tempo tetap ritmikal.

Tidak cukup sampai di situ—sampai di sini saja kerongkongan Kaminaga tersumbat ampas napas, Hatano mengangkat kedua lengan ke atas sehingga kaus seragam olahraganya tersingkap.

Harusnya Kaminaga menarik napas lega, tidak ada lika-lliku gitar spanyol di sana, yang ada sekat kotak-kotak liat dipagari pinggang ramping sayangnya (atau indahnya, _mungkin_ ) terlihat begitu kuat dan menggiurkan dengan paparan kulit tan akibat kecupan intim matahari,  lalu kedua lengan bergerak perlahan nan elegan tersimpan di belakang kepalanya.

Bajingan. Hatano menyeringai—sangat sial dan amat nakal mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya.

Amari yang bersimpati, menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kerumunan gadis yang tengah menenggak air minum mereka. “ _BaKaminaga_ , kau tidak lihat ke arah jam sepuluh, ada yang putih—“

“Sudah kubilang,” potong Jitsui dengan senyum kemenangan tersopan seraya menyeka peluh di dahi dengan kaus, “Kaminaga- _san_ sejatinya tidak suka yang seperti itu.”

Tazaki menggeleng penuh empati, menepuk punggung lengan Kaminaga. “Dia bahkan tidak berkedip.”

Kaminaga sesaat menghayat, lebih menyenangkan Hatano berlari mengejar-ngejarnya dan mencekiknya daripada mencengkeram fokusentris Kaminaga hanya padanya saja dan menutup segala celah untuk mengelak. Hatano yang notabene brengsek pendek, bermulut ribut dan sama sekali tidak imut.

“Jangan menyesal, aku akan memenuhi ekspektasi kalian.”

Mata Kaminaga menyayup dalam picingan penuh perhitungan, ibu jari mengusap bibir dengan gerakan maskulin dan sengaja menatap Hatano yang alih-alih merinding malah merentangkan seringai tatkala Kaminaga melingkupkan tatap gelap penuh hasrat kesumatnya.

“Jangan kecewakan kami.” Miyoshi tertawa geli di sela engahnya, menepukkan tangan dengan Jitsui.

Konspirasi dua iblis dengan senyum manis terkemuka kelas D itu membuat yang lain merutukinya dalam hati saja—daripada dunia mereka dinerakakan keduanya.

Sakuma-Sensei menghela lelah. Dia ingin bertanya, apa Kaminaga telat pubertas dan tidak mengerti golak tak kanak-kanak yang tersorot dari matanya itu tanda ingin memeluk seseorang sampai mati, tapi mengurung niat. Tatapan Kaminaga saat ini tak seabstrak hari tenang sebelum badai datang.

Badai berganti arah; babak drama baru bergemuruh. 

 

*

 

Namun sampai seminggu berikutnya, tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Seperti Kaminaga tengah menanti entah apa dan tidak ada yang mengerti.

Kaminaga tenang melirik tanpa jijik jika Hatano mengumpan dengan sepasang telunjuk mengetuk-ngetuk setiap lekuk pipinya sendiri, bahkan tetap menautkan kerlingan ketika Hatano frontal menatap penuh tantangan padanya dengan pandangan mengesalkan dan seringai meremat-remat hati yang melihat.

Dia mengabaikan godaan yang lainnya, diiringi aksi tidak lagi berceloteh tentang adik kelas manis berkepang dua atau kakak kelas seksi di kelas sebelah.

Namun perlahan-lahan, Kaminaga berevolusi, dari frustrasi, kini menanggapi jika Hatano beraksi, sampai tahap Sakuma- _Sensei_ hampir dilarikan lagi ke rumah sakit—bergantung kondisi jantung apakah butuh disentak dengan alat kejut jantung lagi, karena begitu masuk kelas mendapati kedua muridnya _kabe-don_ di papan tulis tanpa ada siswa lain yang menegur mereka.

Sakuma yang kembali lagi ke kelas keesokan harinya, letih menanyakan apa mereka menerima kelas seduksi atau semacamnya dari wali kelas mereka dulu. Dan tanpa dosa mereka jawab, _ya_ , mereka terima dari kepala sekolah. Sakuma kejang (2), tapi tak lagi tegang. Ini kelas macam apa.

 Hatano seharusnya menyatakan komplain dan menghentikan semua ini, bukannya malah merasa tertantang.

“Mereka sedang berperang.”

Mendengar ucapan Miyoshi (yang kentara menikmati semua yang terjadi), Sakuma menyergah, “Sudahi saja.”

“Benarkah?” Miyoshi menatapnya lamat. “Kau yakin, _Sensei_?”

“Lebih baik mereka seperti biasa.” Sakuma memijat pangkal hidung, pening dengan problema kelasnya. Pantas saja catatan mereka di sekolah ini sangat banyak.

“Sebentar lagi juga mereka akan kembali seperti semula.” Miyoshi mengatakannya dengan nada menghibur yang begitu halus dan membuat Sakuma tak bisa menyalahkannya atas yang terjadi beberapa minggu terakhir.

Sakuma kentara meragukannya, tapi apa mau dikata jika Miyoshi yang telah berkata.

Jadi ketika pelajaran olahraga berikutnya (astaga, bahkan sekarang Sakuma berharap ia bisa menegur trio sekawan pengamat kaki-kaki jenjang para siswi) datang, dia nyaris mengerang. Harusnya ini terlihat menyenangkan, jika ia tidak mengenal tabiat murid-muridnya.

Mereka melihat Hatano berekspresi sepositif berminggu-minggu lalu dengan tangan terangkat dan berseru—

 

“Kaminagaaa!”

 

—yang dipanggil, ajaibnya, tidak terpeleset.

 

Pemuda yang dipanggil merentangkan lengan, kemudian berlari dengan senyuman matahari dan dering tawa secerah langit biru hari ini.

                                            

_“Honey, Bunny, Sweetie—“_

 

Semua lelaki yang telah ada di lapangan ternganga.

 

_“Darling, Chagiya, The Meaning of my Life—“_

 

Apa tadi kata Kaminaga. Bukan chibi, chicchai, atau Pendek Brengsek?

 

_“Cutipie, Cinnamon Roll—“_

 

Akhirnya Kaminaga kehilangan kewarasannya. _Maafkan kami, Tuhan._

 

Kepura-puraan Hatano teretak disusupi horror tingkat tinggi.

 

“—ah, tidak cocok. _Waifu-yaa_?”  

 

Kaminaga mengerem langkah, menopang dagu seolah berpura berpikir keras, menatap lekat Hatano yang mematung horror menatapnya. Dia melebarkan senyuman tanpa dosa, menjentikkan jari. Kembali berlari, tegas menarik lengan Hatano dan menjatuhkan pemuda itu ke pelukannya.

_“MY SWEETPIE!”_

Seruan bahagia Kaminaga menggema lapangan yang syukurlah masing kosong dan kelas sebelah belum datang.

Hatano membelalak, tercengang bukan kepalang karena Kaminaga kehilangan sekrup otak jeniusnya sehingga mendadak memeluknya erat-erat dan kakinya sempat tak memijak tanah.

Dia tahu semua anggota kelas D atletis, tapi Kaminaga mempraktikkannya dengan melengkungkan punggung ke belakang sehingga Hatano menjulang di atasnya.

“Turunkan aku!” damprat Hatano yang refleks dewa mengalungkan lengan ke leher Kaminaga untuk memiting mati dirinya dan memusnahkan nyawanya sekarang juga. “MATI PUN, DIKUTUK UNTUK REINKARNASI JADI PEREMPUAN PUN, SELAMANYA AKU TIDAK SUDI JADI ISTRIMU. BIAR KUBUKTIKAN SEBERAPA SANGAT LELAKI—KEPARAAA—AT!”

Hatano tidak sempat meninju atau membunuh Kaminaga. Seruannya tersela sesaat karena pemuda itu menurunkannya lagi hingga kakinya tiba-tiba menjejak tanah kembali, lengannya terkalung longgar di leher si perayu ulung sial yang masih melingkarkan lengan di pinggang serta punggungnya.

Pemuda itu bersumpah ingin mengambur hina-dina, bibirnya hampir memuntah serapah dalam melodi caci-maki, tapi kata-kata mati—matanya terbelalak dan ia tercekat kala bajingan ketinggian itu melabuhkan keningnya persis di dahinya hingga rasanya mereka hampir sejajar karena terlalu dekat.

Kaminaga menikmati Hatano yang wajahnya memerah menahan bludakan amarah, dia berbisik seksi tepat seinci di depan bibir yang terbuka menampilkan geritan tajam gigi.

 

“Yap. Wajahmu sangat homo, Hatano.”

_Headbangs._

 

Kaminaga melepaskan Hatano hingga pemuda itu berguling ninja ke belakang, keduanya mengumpat dengan betapa keras dahi mereka berciuman dan tidak ada yang mementingkan peningnya untuk saat ini.

Hatano bermaksud bangkit mengejarnya, seperti ksatria purnama menendang bokongnya atau mematahkan punggungnya pun tak apa, dia berteriak murka karena Kaminaga malah menangkapnya dalam pelukan dan gemas mengayunkannya. Menggelinjang berjuang untuk lepas, yang ada dirinya dan Kaminaga jatuh terguling tanpa pelukan pemuda sialan ini mengendur sama sekali di lapangan.

Semua anggota kelas D yang melihat keduanya saling cekik, berguling untuk jadi dominan agar leluasa mencekik, menggulingkan lagi di bawah untuk memiting, membiarkan yang satu menyumpah marah dan satu lagi tertawa cerah.

“Aku punya mimpi ingin seorang gadis manis memanggilku dengan imut dan melambai sesemangat itu padaku, tapi mengapa kau lelaki, Hatano?! Dasar perusak mimpi.”

“Aku terlahir sebagai perempuan pun, siapa sudi merealisasi mimpi bobrokmu itu! Dan biarkan kuhancurkan mimpimu—LEPAS, WAJAHMU YANG SANGAT—AAARH LEPAS, HOMOMINAGAAA!”

 Kaminaga mendudukkan mereka berdua, mengayunkan Hatano yang liar memberontak dalam dekapannya seperti pucuk daun teh bergoyang kanan-kiri tertiup angin dan bersenandung menghina. Dia melirik pada bayang-bayang senyum dari wajah-wajah yang senantiasa mengukiri memori.

“Sebenarnya,” Tazaki tersenyum tipis menyuarakan pemikiran yang lain, “Kaminaga yang rindu membuat marah Hatano, atau kita yang merindukan keramaian mereka?”

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Terkadang ada pengertian yang tidak perlu lagi disuarakan.

Karena itulah, mereka berekspresi dengan caranya masing-masing (memandang lunak, menyungging senyum, menyepuh tawa ke tubuh udara sisa subuh), manakala melihat Hatano meraung marah karena Kaminaga dengan sangat gemas mencium pipinya teriring bunyi _muuaah_ mengerikan.

“KA-MI-NA-GAAAA!”

Saat Kaminaga bangkit berlari sekuat tenaga dan Hatano meroda lincah bangun untuk menerkamnya secepat kilat, Sakuma tersadar bahwa ia tersenyum dengan teduh yang merekah dalam dirinya. Ketika ia menoleh pada Miyoshi yang ternyata tengah menatapnya, akhirnya ia mengerti mengapa muridnya itu melakukan semua ini.

Tidak ada yang harus diubah atau berubah antara kedua tom-jeri kelas D.

Cara pandang dengan menyaksikan suatu proses pasang surut hubungan dari sudut pandang berbeda, ternyata telah membuat perubahan signifikan dalam caranya menghargai mereka.

 

“Tiada maaf bagimu.”

“Siapa butuh maaf darimu, _Chicchai?_ ”

 

Kaminaga yang jatuh terguling lagi, tak marah dan malah tertawa saat melihat Hatano yang berhasil membantingnya keras-keras ke tanah kini mencekiknya di atasnya—terang menghalangi siluet matahari—merefleksikan bayang senyumnya tertuang di mata coklat terang.

                                                                             

 

 

_Just like this, you and I might just be the best thing._

**Author's Note:**

> (1). Ekspresi Hatano di Joker Game official merchandise (towel), Hatano, Fukumoto, dan semangkuk nasi.
> 
> (2). Ekspresi Hatano di ending anime Joker Game episode 3 sekitar 00:21:44 sampai 00:21:28. 
> 
> (3). Ekspresi cemberut Hatano serupa di cover Joker Game Drama CD 2nd Year D-Class! Go for it, Sakuma-Sensei!. 
> 
> Terima kasih pada Miyophelias Ornellynassia yang sudah merikues fanfiksi. Lima detail rikues ternyata panjang banget jadinya, tapi semoga berkenan dengan fanfiksi ini dan saya mohon maaf jika humornya garing tak sesuai harapan. 
> 
> Tapi saya bener seneng banget menulis fic ini, terima kasih sudah membuat saya merasakan perasaan ini dengan merikues fic ini pada saya.  
> Semoga gak kapok merikues ke saya jika saya buka lowongan rikues lagi. :D 
> 
> Btw apa cuma saya ngakak dengan deskrip: “Maki Katsuhiko, 28 years old, single, no roommate.” XD
> 
> Dan untukmu yang telah membaca sampai di sini, terima kasih sudah membaca! :)


End file.
